


you're, like, really gay

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, changkyun's a dork, kihyun just wants to love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: A hum met his murmur, the drumming of Kihyun's fingertips against his leg stopping before shifting to his thigh. Changkyun kept his nose pressed to Kihyun's cheek, fighting back the smile threatening his lips."You're, like, really gay."Kihyun's shoulders slouched and he let out a loud sigh, head shaking and hand raising to pinch Changkyun's cheek before pushing him from his shoulder."Yeah, Changkyun, I'm gay. I've been dating you for two years. Of course I'm gay."alternatively: changkyun can't let his own boyfriend live. kihyun loves him anyway.





	you're, like, really gay

Changkyun slid into the seat next to Kihyun, throwing an arm around his shoulder as he spoke. He returned the half smile shot in his direction, listening to Kihyun's story about nearly being late to class courtesy of 'the little brat next to him' before he zoned out, only registering the soft thrum of Kihyun's fingers against his knee and the teasing lilt to his voice. He gave a soft hum before he nudged Kihyun's cheek with the length of his nose, taking a short inhale of Kihyun's scent and dropping his arm from the man's shoulder to his waist.

 

"Kihyun."

 

A hum met his murmur, the drumming of Kihyun's fingertips against his leg stopping before shifting to his thigh. Changkyun kept his nose pressed to Kihyun's cheek, fighting back the smile threatening his lips. He knew exactly the way to wipe off that sugar sweet smile on Kihyun's face without upsetting him and replacing it with a smile so vibrant, the sun would dim in comparison. After the long day he's had thus far, he needed that smile more than anything. He closed his eyes, clearing his throat to force the chuckles back down.

 

"You're, like, really gay."

 

Before, Kihyun's brows would furrow and a frown would overtake his pretty features, chin wrinkled like a walnut as he would turn and take Changkyun's face in his hands before murmuring how he didn't understand. Now, however, his shoulders slouched and he let out a loud sigh, head shaking and hand raising to pinch Changkyun's cheek before pushing him from his shoulder.

 

"Yeah, Changkyun, I'm gay. I've been dating you for two years. Of course I'm gay."

 

Changkyun gave a breathy laugh as he saw the smile Kihyun fought back, lips pursing with the corners twitching. He nudged Kihyun lightly, chin resting on the man's shoulder as he wrapped both arms around a slender waist. He gave him a dimpled smile, lips pulled tight and eyes squinted as he watched and waited for Kihyun to succumb and let that brilliant smile overtake his features, rounding out the sharpness of his face.

 

"Yeah, but, like, you're gayer than me."

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes before the smile broke out on his face, head thrown back as he gave a laugh. When he looked back at Changkyun, he was smiling so widely the younger could see the silver tooth in the back of his mouth. He raised his hands to cup Changkyun's cheeks, pushing them inwards to force the boy's lips into a pucker.

 

"You're equally as gay, idiot. You literally sleep in my bed and wear my clothes."

 

Changkyun wondered if he should embarrass Kihyun or merely admit Kihyun's words were true with a confident grin and lean forward to catch Kihyun's lips in a brief kiss. As he watched Kihyun with squinted eyes and a wide smile of his own, he raised his own hands to hold Kihyun's to his cheeks.

 

"You also wear my clothes - that gray hoodie you're wearing is definitely mine, and happens to be my favorite one - and well... The things you said last night would show how you're just a little..."

 

Grinning mischievously as he trailed off, Changkyun turned his head just enough to press a wet kiss to Kihyun's palm a moment before the boy's cheeks turned pink. With a high pitched cackle, Changkyun stood from his seat and sprinted just as he heard Kihyun shout.

 

"Im Changkyun, I'm going to hurt you!"

 

 

"Hey, baby, something wrong?"

 

Kihyun's voice was soft when Changkyun curled up beside him, the younger boy easily molding himself to Kihyun's side just as an arm wrapped around his waist.

 

"Nah."

 

Changkyun rested his head against Kihyun's shoulder, his legs draped over Kihyun's and his hands covered by an oversized pink sweater - a choice piece from Kihyun's closet, usually worn over one of Kihyun's button-up shirts and a pair of jeans

 

"Then why are you suddenly cuddling with me, hm? You only do that when you want something, when something's bothering you, or you want a nap."

 

A concerned smile tilted the corners of Kihyun's lips upward. He moved to put his book down - an assignment he'd mentioned offhandedly once before, and a big reason he'd been missing out on a few hours of sleep every week - before pulling Changkyun closer to himself. His fingers drummed against Changkyun's knee, thumb stroking circles into the skin.

 

"I want to cuddle with you. And I want to kiss you. And I want to nap. Is that a problem?"

 

His voice held little bite, tone playful and light as he pressed a light kiss to Kihyun's cheek. Changkyun gave a small grin as he watched Kihyun respond with a playful eyeroll, his own arms wrapping around the older boy's waist and pulling him impossibly closer. He pressed another kiss to Kihyun's skin, this time on the expanse of skin just before his ear. He laughed when Kihyun shivered.

 

"We can move to the bed, Changkyunnie."

 

Kihyun made an attempt to stand, arm sliding beneath Changkyun's knees and supporting the boy's lower back. Changkyun realized he intended to carry him, and almost instantly realized the disastrous situation that came from his last attempt. Kihyun had to wear a splint on his hand for a month. No one knew the real reason the boy had sprained his hand.

 

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's just cuddle here. If you get too uncomfortable with sitting up, we can just lay on the couch together."

 

Changkyun rectified the situation as quickly as he could, hands gripping Kihyun's wrists and gingerly pulling them back to their prior placements. His thumbs stroked the skin there, his head moving to kiss Kihyun at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He continued until Kihyun was content again.

 

"You seriously call me the gay one in public when you act like this in private."

 

The words were murmured softly, Kihyun raising his hand to run through Changkyun's messy brown locks and lowering his head just enough to press a kiss to the boy's forehead. Though it seemed he meant to tease Changkyun, it didn't seem like he was completely able to after each kiss Changkyun pressed to his skin, the boy's thin lips soft and almost calming.

 

"Have to keep my rep."

 

Murmuring the words into Kihyun's pulse point, Changkyun couldn't help the smile overtaking his lips. He patted Kihyun's shoulder lightly, a silent request to lay down on the couch, and shifted until his back was pressed flush against Kihyun's front. Arms twined around his waist, warm fingertips sneaking beneath his sweater and dancing along his stomach. If Kihyun applied the slightest amount more of pressure, it would tickle.

 

"Your rep? Isn't ninety percent of your rep being my boyfriend? If someone doesn't know your name and another person mentions me, they automatically know you. The same applies vice versa. We're literally famous."

 

Kihyun pressed a light kiss to the back of Changkyun's neck, his palms now lying flat against Changkyun's stomach. His thumbs were the only movement beneath Changkyun's sweater now, slow and rhythmic.

 

"The other ten percent is being conservative."

 

Changkyun spoke matter-of-factly, as if his words held some extent of the truth. He pouted when Kihyun snorted, the older boy's thumb stuttering in its motions. He tried to elbow his boyfriend, but gave up rather quickly.

 

"I'm the one known as conservative. Your other ten percent is split up. Five percent of it is being Jooheonie's best friend, three percent for being a Soundcloud rapper, and two percent for being cute."

 

Clicking his tongue lightly, Kihyun's thumb continued its motions after a brief moment. It was as if he knew Changkyun was prepared to argue with him, a playful sigh already escaping his lips.

 

"Your ten percent's split up too. Four percent conservative, two percent cute, two percent smart, and two percent dedicated to your heavenly singing. Of course, your ninety percent dedicated all to me makes you gayer."

 

Grinning, Changkyun gave a loud laugh when Kihyun clicked his tongue particularly loud. He turned, careful not to injure Kihyun in his movement, and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

 

"Kkukkungie, we're literally the same level of gay. We've been dating for two whole years. Our anniversary was literally three days ago."

 

Kihyun spoke through a light-hearted sigh, fingers now drifting along Changkyun's back. He pecked the younger's lips twice, the second much gentler than the first.

 

"Okay, but baby, you asked me out. I would've taken my feelings for you to the grave."

 

Changkyun snickered when Kihyun groaned at his words, raising his head to press a wet kiss to Kihyun's ear.

 

"Then shouldn't you be glad I asked you out?"

 

Humming at Kihyun's question, Changkyun pretended to think his answer through. He could be kind to Kihyun and honestly tell him that he was grateful he'd taken the initiative, or he could tease him and see that smile spread over his features. He decided on the latter.

 

"Well, yeah, I am, of course. But I'm also glad about the things you do with your tongue, so..."

 

Kihyun turned red as Changkyun trailed off, the older's ears beet red as he gripped Changkyun's hips tightly. It was clear he wanted to smile, but he was too embarrassed to do so - or perhaps too prideful. Changkyun stumbled to his feet and bolted into the bedroom as soon as Kihyun's lips parted.

 

"Im Changkyun, I'm going to hurt you!"

**Author's Note:**

> another fic!! hooray!! tbh this has been in my drafts and i'm still not particularly happy with this one, but my last day is tomorrow and i really want to clean out my drafts and start fresh with writing!! i'm sorry my style changes so often, i honestly forget how i format things so i end up formatting them differently! i hope you enjoyed this mess anyway!! ♡


End file.
